


tell me that it's warm enough here for ya

by iammyfavflower



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they just need some time together after s6 ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyfavflower/pseuds/iammyfavflower
Summary: If Keith wasn’t holding onto Lance at that moment, he would’ve floated away. He would’ve soared into the stars and hit his head on the moon on the way. Not even Black would be able to reach him.





	tell me that it's warm enough here for ya

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Drew Barrymore by SZA

“Aren’t you cold?” Lance’s voice bounced around the open field Keith was sitting in.

He swivelled around, and saw Lance approaching. Every day that Keith spent away from him, he seemed to miss him more. At the Blade, he would try to push it out of his mind, try to focus on the mission. But there were cold nights after people had been left behind. There had been even colder ones where his teammates had been shot down in front of him and he couldn’t help but think of everyone at the Castle.

Even when he had found his mother, and was set adrift through time, he still missed them all. Because even if he had his real family (or what was left of it anyway) to spend time with, he still had Voltron to miss. Somehow, they had weaselled their way into his heart and become family too. Lance especially.

Keith shook his head, but even he couldn’t deny that there was a chill in the air. Lance sighed, eyebrows pinched together in a way that said ‘just because you spent two years on a space whale without us doesn’t mean you don’t get cold idiot’ and started making his way over.

They had been stopping on small, uninhabited planets to sleep each night now that they didn’t have the Castle of Lions. The one they were on now reminded Keith of Earth a little. It had breathable air, and they were perched atop one of many mountains. A river wound its way along the base of the mountain, something that wasn’t quite water and ran like molasses filling the stream. It, like almost everything else on this planet, was a pale shade of orange. A few floating balls of light danced around in the wind, bathing small patches in different coloured lights. A moon hung in the sky, almost miraculously perched in the crook of a mountain range.

Lance was muttering something under his breath when he dropped a thick blanket on Keith’s head.

“I said I wasn’t cold” he grumbled, but pulled the blanket around his shoulders anyway.

Lance had made his way to the ground next to him. He had his own blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and he sat close enough that their thighs brushed. He looked beautiful under the pale moonlight, skin glowing.

Keith had meant to glance over, to see what he was doing and ask why he dragged himself out into the cold night when he could be warm and asleep inside of Red.

The question died on his lips. He just stared at Lance, drinking him in. When he had gotten back he hadn’t seen him properly. He had rushed ahead and attempted to solve the problem at hand.

Now though, he looked just for the sake of looking.

“It’s good to see you again,” Keith said, startling himself. He hadn’t meant to say that. 

It made Lance direct a small smile towards him, so he guessed it was worth it.

“It’s good to see you too, although it hasn’t been as long for me…” Lance trailed off, facing the red coated mountains as a pout formed on his lips.

Keith hummed in agreement. He hadn’t thought about that.

It was weird, making conversation with someone other than his mother after two years. He stared out at the paint dipped mountains and watched orange grass blow in an invisible breeze. He didn’t know what to say.

Lance did. 

“You’re taller than me now.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Keith caught Lance smirking at him out of the corner of his eye. “Sure you didn’t.”

Those words poked at his insides until they felt like a tangled mess. The way Lance said them personally reached out and plucked at his heart strings. He really hadn’t noticed. He was too busy fighting Lotor. Too busy holding Shiro close to him, the real Shiro. Too busy taking everything in about everyone to notice how he himself had changed.

“Your damn mullet grew as well,” Lance grumbled, pulling Keith out of his own head. One glance at the other boy made Keith’s heart ache. Lance was being pouty, and had tucked his head down into the blanket; blue eyes and tufts of soft brown hair peeking out. 

“You know you love it,” Keith smiled down at him (huh, that was new), hand creeping out and resting on Lance’s shoulder. A slight dusting of pink found its way onto Lance’s cheeks as he buried down further. 

“I guess I do,” Lance mumbled, and if it hadn’t just been the two of them, and his very being wasn’t focused solely on the boy in front of him, Keith wouldn’t have heard him.

If Keith wasn’t holding onto Lance at that moment, he would’ve floated away. He would’ve soared into the stars and hit his head on the moon on the way. Not even Black would be able to reach him.

Instead, he felt his face heat up and he quickly looked in the other direction, bringing his hand back into his lap at the same time. This was new territory, it was weird. In a good way. Keith had never been good with words or feelings. Anger had always bubbled away at the surface of his skin, pain egging it on in the background. Now there was something hiding deep in his chest, tugging at his stomach. It was weird and squishy, not sharp and harsh like other things were.

Keith liked it more than he wanted to admit.

A hand gently touched his chin and he started, whipping his face back around to meet Lance’s. Two ocean coloured eyes were in front of his, and a hand gripped his chin.

“You didn’t show me your scar,” Lance murmured.

He sure was doing a lot of that quiet talking tonight. His brow was pinched in concentration as he tilted Keith’s face from side to side in soft little movements. Keith felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs.

He felt like he was drowning in Lance’s eyes.

He didn’t particularly mind.

“Keith?”

Lance was looking at him curiously, finger hovering over the scar.

“Hmm?” Keith was going to pretend his voice didn’t crack.

Lance did another one of those soft smiles; the one that Keith really liked. “I said, can I touch it?" 

He hesitated for a second before nodding. Lance traced the scar with the tip of his finger, his other hand moving to cup Keith’s jaw. A trail of warmth followed his finger, and Keith knew this sounded ridiculous, but it felt like he was being warmed up from the outside in.

Lance’s eyes followed the scar, but Keith’s eyes studied Lance’s face. They had butted heads in the early days, both figuratively and literally, Keith wasn’t a stranger to Lance’s face. He was starting to realise that he wasn’t an expert either. There was a smattering of freckles over his nose, and a mole that sat at the corner of his lip that he had never noticed before. His hair curled around his face in an adorable way, and his nose was scrunched up in concentration. His breath fanned out over Keith’s neck as he got closer to inspect pink skin.

The squishy feeling in his chest was back. Except this time, it wasn’t just in his chest. It had spread all over his body, making his fingers twitch and his brain melt. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t want to break whatever it was that had fallen over them.

Before he knew what he was doing, Keith had pulled out of Lance’s grip. Lance’s hands hung awkwardly in air where Keith’s face had been for a few seconds before dropping into his lap. Keith could see a question or an apology forming in Lance’s mouth. He didn’t want Lance to break this thing that had fallen over them.

Keith surged forward, his lips ghosting over Lance’s before disappearing again. Keith froze a few inches away from the others face, whose mouth was parted slightly.

Lance’s eyes were wide. Keith’s squeezed shut as he dove under his blanket, attempting to hide. 

How stupid was he? Keith knew that you can’t just kiss your teammate. Especially after you hadn’t seen them for over two years. That was a definite no. Stupid, awkward, weird Keith. It would be better if he just plummeted off the mountain right now.

There was some rustling, and a rush of cool air. Keith opened one eye to see Lance staring at him with a determined expression. One of the floaty light things had lodged itself behind his ear. He leaned down just slightly.

Before, he had drowned in Lance’s eyes, now he drowned in his lips.

He absolutely loved it.

“Hey,” Lance said after he pulled away, the same dopey grin that was most likely plastered on Keith’s face on display on Lance’s. The blanket had dropped over his head, and the floaty thing stuck in Lance’s hair was the only light they had.

“Hi,” Keith said back, not caring the slightest about how breathy he sounded. They were in their own little world, lost completely in each other.

Lance shifted, manoeuvring both himself and Keith until the latter’s head rested on his chest. “Is this okay?” he whispered as he wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

“Yeah,” Keith breathed back, melting into Lance’s chest as fingers wound through his hair.

Neither knew how long they stayed like that, cocooned in each other’s warmth with Lance’s fingers carding through Keith’s hair. Neither of them cared, both soaking in each other for as long as they could until morning came and they were forced into the reality of fighting and finding a way home.

Keith was on the edge of sleep when he heard Lance’s voice. “It really is beautiful isn’t it?”

He was watching the second moon rise over the mountains. The soft oranges of the grass shifting to a deep red. Keith tilted his head back and looked up at Lance. The floating light hadn’t fully dislodged yet, but it had moved a bit. Right now it was a brilliant blue. The light of the new moon fell diagonally across his face, painting it a beautiful red. The blue of the floating light mingled with it. His mole twitched as he smiled at the landscape.

“Yeah, it is,” Keith said, never taking his eyes off of Lance. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine they woke up with outside with more blankets than they brought and a particular cosmic wolf curled into Lance's other side, Keith drooling a little on Lance's shirt. I like to imagine the look on Lance's face when he wakes up and that's the first thing he sees.


End file.
